Dungeon Master
by CursiveBlade13
Summary: Bakura seeks out a club promising to provide him all he's seeking in a BDSM relationship, without the relationshipfa. However, the more time he spends with his new dom, the more Bakura realises that the relationship he never intended to have would come creeping up whether he wanted it to or not.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe I'm doing this…I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

Bakura looked up at the building before him, hands in his pockets and shoulders stiff. He was nervous, more than he wanted to admit as brown eyes flicked over the nondescript bricks and simplistic sign.

Of course, they would want to go unnoticed. He imagined that they thrived on anonymity and such, being the type of business they were.

He checked the paper he had printed off to make sure he had the right address once more before inhaling deeply and moving towards the door.

The interior was dim, dark paneled wood lining the walls as it displayed the façade it was meant to. It was laid out with a reception desk and a few chairs for people to wait in. There was a plain looking woman behind the desk, tapping away at the keyboard before her. A hallway stretched out to the side of the desk with various doors leading to gods only knew where.

The woman behind the desk didn't look up when Bakura entered but when he approached the desk her eyes snapped up to look at him.

His nerves returned in full force and he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Hello, my name is Bakura Touzoku. I have an appointment…"

Her eyes remained trained on him for a while and he felt like he should be the one to break contact first, however she looked back to her computer screen and typed in a few more things before pushing away from the desk. A filing cabinet not too far away was her destination and she rummaged around in to pull out a stack of papers before rolling back to her usual spot.

"Touzoku, Bakura. It's all here, you're to fill out these papers and when you're finished, I will let you know what is next."

His eyes widened at the amount of papers as he thumbed through them.

"All of these?"

There was a twinkle of amusement that lit up in her eyes as her perfectly painted lips lifted in a smirk. "Why of course. There are many precautions that need to be taken when you run a BDSM business."

Bakura supposed that much was true, but as he grabbed the paper stack and a pen he wondered for the hundredth time why he was doing this. Though, he supposed he already knew why.

He moved over to one of the chairs and began to fill out the forms, amazed and amused at the amount of paperwork involved in becoming a submissive for someone at this club. There was a nondisclosure agreement, health form, background check, too many legal things for him to keep track of. And of course, the last few forms were personal information and things that Bakura wanted out of this place. What were his kinks, his desires, his scenarios?

It was difficult as he tried to narrow down the things that he wanted from this. If he hadn't come this far already, he wondered whether it would be better to leave and forget this whole thing. But even if he weren't that far he knew it was impossible to forget this.

Bakura had had many a partner in his day, male and female, and had taken part in many activities with them ranging from vanilla to harder things bordering on BDSM. However, those types of relationships never seemed to last and Bakura always found himself wanting more.

It was what had led him to search for something that might be a bit more stable, albeit not as complicated as an actual relationship. A few Google searches and inquiries around forums landed Bakura with the address to this place before he made up his mind to make an appointment. According to most people, if you were curious about anything BDSM or really anything to do with kinks in a safe space, this place would accommodate and help.

It wasn't only the sexual desire and curiosity however that had brought Bakura to his search, but the need to break the monotony of his days. He went to work at the game shop where he had been employed for years, and came home. There were the occasional one night stands scattered throughout the days but for the most part, he spent his time between working and home.

He needed something new, something exciting. Something that was questionable and crazy and fun all while making Bakura's stomach flip in nervous enjoyment.

It was why he took the longest to go through the list of kinks, of hard limits and soft limits and what things he had done in the past. Bakura wanted to ensure that should things continue to the next step that they would be everything he wanted and more.

It was nearly a half an hour before Bakura managed to bring the stack of papers back to the receptionist. As before, she ignored him for a moment before flicking her eyes up and reaching to take the papers. She flipped through them, ensuring that they were filled out properly, he was sure, before she nodded and began to file the papers away as she spoke.

"Alright, the last thing we'll need from you is to get an STD test from your doctor to make sure you're healthy before we schedule your first consultation with the best suited partner here. We should be able to get you back in sometime next week."

"Next week? I thought…I thought we would be doing something today."

Bakura felt what little boner he had had dying at the thought that he would have to wait a week to talk to someone about this. Grand images of himself being fucked by a stranger vanished in a puff in a smoke.

"Heavens no. We need to clear your background check and make sure that you're healthy before we allow anything to continue further. I told you, Mr. Touzoku we are very cautious and we take things very serious here. If you would rather forget this endeavor, we can dispose of your paperwork now-"

"No! No it's fine, I was just confused," Bakura said, a faint abashed blush powdering his pale cheeks. He was ready to do this; he had made up his mind.

"Well then, Mr. Touzoku, we will call you when we receive your test results to let you know the information you will need. That will be all for today, thank you."

And with that dismissive, Bakura was promptly ignored once more as the receptionist went back to…whatever seemed to gods damned important on her computer. He stood there for a moment before frowning and shoving his hands into his pockets before he made his way out of the building.

The walk back to his apartment was full of mulling thoughts over everything that Bakura had been ruminating on for weeks. He had anticipated everything about the day, imagined the sorts of scenarios that would have taken place. Being taken into a backroom, being tied down and fucked by a stranger with no mercy.

Instead, he felt more like he was applying for a damn government job. Still, he supposed that it was necessary. The sex industry had to be extraordinarily careful with not only their workers but clients as well. There was not only health but lives at stake, and reputations to uphold. People that worked in the place he had gone to had their own lives outside of that building.

And, well…now that events had been set in motion the excitement had returned and he felt it growing inside of him.

As he rounded the block to his apartment, he pulled out his phone with a nod. Time to call his doctor, he supposed.

* * *

It was a slow day at the game shop. Bakura had already done what little puttering jobs the owner asked him to do when the store was empty and now sat behind the counter on his phone. Honestly, there were only so many times he could straighten damn boxes. The old coot could yell at Bakura if he wanted, but no one else was willing to do so much. After all, Bakura had worked there the longest save for the owner himself.

So he leaned on the glass display that held expensive chess sets and beautiful wood carved dice collections, tapping away at some sort of addicting game on his phone. He couldn't even remember the name but it was bright and colourful and enough to keep his attention focused for the last hour before the store closed. Then all he had to do was close up the till and lock up the shop-

There was a sound that jarred his train of thought and for a moment he was angry that it had thrown him off. However when he realised that it was his phone ringing, he stayed stunned for a moment before looking at the caller ID. He didn't recognise the number, but it had been just about a week since he had seen his doctor. Did that mean…

With bumbling hands, Bakura answer the call, taking a deep breath before he answered.

"H-Hello, Bakura speaking…"

"Hello Mr. Touzoku, this is Anne calling from Cupere Agency to let you know that everything is in order. We have someone that will match your specifications and he has an open appointment on Wednesday evening at seven o'clock. Will that do for you?"

"Of course! I mean, yeah that's fine," he said, standing straight as his heart raced like a ball bouncing against his ribs.

"Very well then, I will put it down and we will see you then. Have a nice night, sir."

"You too," he said, feeling excited once again at the prospect of the future meeting. Once he met with the man that would become his Dominant, then…then it would begin.

Bakura tried to ignore the way the vague thoughts caused a stirring in the pit of his stomach, blood rushing far too south considering he still had work to do.

But this was actually happening…

It would be a long few days until Wednesday, that was for sure.

* * *

He stood outside of the building as he had the week prior, staring at the plain brickwork before he swallowed past the nervous lump in his throat. It was time, and yet it was hard to get his feet moving towards the door. What if something went wrong, what if he ended up hating the whole ordeal?

Shaking his head for a moment, Bakura bit the inside of his cheek and frowned. No, things would be okay. He was just too anxious to think straight was all.

It was a few moments before he managed to pull himself together to get moving into the building.

The same scene from the past week greeted him, the same woman at the desk. Once again she ignored him until he approached the desk with a small hum.

"Um, Bakura Touzoku here. I have an appointment at seven-"

"Of course, sir. If you take a seat, I will send you down when things are ready."

Bakura nodded silently before he slumped down in one of the seats to wait. His foot tapped in impatience and nerves and he couldn't seem to stop it.

It felt like an hour, though it could have only been about ten minutes before there was a beep from some device behind the desk and the woman looked over to Bakura.

"You're ready now. Head back to Room 5 and have a nice evening."

His throat seemed to close up for a moment and he wasn't able to respond, merely nodding before he moved down the hall. Room 5 was one of the middle ones and he hesitated a moment before cracking the door open.

"Uh, hello. I was told to come down here…"

Bakura crept in, observing his surroundings in a brief moment. It was another dark paneled room, like the front area. It seemed to be a theme of the place, a sort of dark and alluring haven. There was one table in the middle surrounded by a few chairs. In one of those chairs sat the man that made Bakura do a double take.

The man was lean and sat poised, hands folded below his chin. A folder sat before him and a sly smile spread over his lips. He was as pale as Bakura, and had the same shockingly white hair. However, it seemed to be much more tamed than the frazzled mess Bakura's ended up being on a daily basis.

"Welcome, Mr. Touzoku. Please, take a seat."

Well, he certainly had a pleasant voice. It sent a delicious chill through Bakura and he nodded gently before sitting in the seat across from the other.

The man looked at Bakura for a while before he moved to open the file before him. Bakura spotted his own handwriting on the papers listing off the kinks he had been alright with.

"Everything is in order, Mr. Touzoku and we have your information. After going through everything, it was decided I would be the best fit for your preferred interests. However, we like to talk things over with our clients before we continue further."

His eyes glanced back to Bakura through lowered lashes and the pale man felt heat rising up on his cheeks at the look.

"Ah but forgive me, I haven't introduced myself, have I? You may call me Ryou, and I will be your Dominant."


	2. Chapter 2

He felt like a nervous wreck, like someone waiting for bad news to be delivered. Well, perhaps not such a negative situation, but the amount of nerves were on par as Bakura felt his stomach roiling like a pit of snakes.

The man that would be his Dominant, Ryou, smiled kindly at him for a few moments before he moved his gaze back to the papers before him.

"I've given a look to your file here and I wanted to discuss a few things here, to make sure we are all clear and speaking the same language," he said, clicking a pen as he moved to gaze down the list before him.

"I have what kinks you are interested in, and which ones are hard limits. Please know that if for any reason this list should change during the course of our contract together, you are advised to let me know immediately for both of our safeties."

There was a pause between them and Bakura fumbled for a moment when Ryou's eyes lifted to meet his.

"Mr. Touzoku? Do you understand?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah! I understand and I'll let you know," Bakura responded, flustered as his cheeks powdered with a blush he tried to press back. If the other man thought anything was amiss, he said nothing as he returned his attentions to Bakura's list in front of him.

"The more important thing to talk about with you are your safe words. You listed no preference here so I assume you would be fine using our standard, which I would like to go over with you."

Another pause filled the air between them but Bakura caught it and nodded before letting out a small "okay".

"Perfect. We use the standard 'blue, yellow, red' sequence, where blue means you are fine and willing to continue, yellow means you need a break or need things to slow down. And red, of course means that you need to stop, that something has made the scene uncomfortable or unappealing for you. When gagged or otherwise immobile to the point where you cannot use the safewords, you can hit your hand or foot on a surface three times."

Shit, it was a lot of information, but Bakura did his best to listen. Perhaps he should be taking notes…

"Yeah, that all sounds fine," Bakura said as he nodded at the man. Ryou looked up with a small smile, closing the file in front of him and leaning forward a bit. His fingers steepled in front of him and the intensity in the other's eyes made Bakura shiver for a moment.

"I will of course check in on your state of being from time to time during sessions, to ensure that you are doing alright. We want to ensure that you have the best experience here, Mr. Touzoku. One that is safe and... _pleasurable_."

The heat in the room suddenly seemed to skyrocket as Bakura felt a line of sweat beading down the back of his neck. How could one word have him so worked up already?

Ryou seemed as cool and unbothered as he had for the entire meeting, smiled at Bakura in an infuriatingly pretty way.

"Are there any questions or concerns that you would like to bring up, Mr. Touzoku?"

Again with his name; Bakura wondered why Ryou felt the need to say it again and again...but he had to admit it sounded much more appealing as it curled from the other's lips. Perhaps it was a control thing, or perhaps it was just being polite and courteous.

"No I think that I'm fine. I listed everything on the sheet," Bakura said with a nod. He didn't want to talk specifics; he just wanted to get down to all he had been able to fantasise about for the past few weeks.

Ryou nodded and sat back before pulling a small black book to the table from, Bakura assumed, a bag or something that he could not see.

"Well now that all the paperwork and legal stuff is out of the way, we can schedule your first session. I'm afraid that I'm all booked this week, so it'll have to be next week."

"Next...week?"

More waiting? He could have growled in frustration. How many cases of blue balls was Bakura going to have to nurse before he finally got what he had come here for?

But, being so close, nearly tasting the thing he craved, Bakura simply nodded and pulled out his phone to look at his work schedule.

"I can do Wednesday night," he said as he looked up to Ryou. The other male paused and flipped a page over before nodding and jotting something down.

"I have that night open so that will do. Shall we say seven?"

"That is perfect," Bakura said as he made a note on his phone before smiling at the man seated before him. A smile greeted him back and he took a moment to notice that it was a nice smile, the kind that belonged on the man you'd bring home to meet your parents not a man who would dominate you in bed.

"Then I will see you then, Mr. Touzoku. Please feel free to call the agency if you have questions or concerns."

He stood fluidly and after a hesitated moment, Bakura bumbled to his feet and nodded at the other.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

There was a brief moment of stiffness between them before Bakura looked away a bit sheepishly.

"I'm looking forward to this."

The moment the words fell clumsily out of his mouth, Bakura grimaced. Gods he felt stupid; of course he had been looking forward to it. Why would he be here if he wasn't?

A faint bit of colour rose to his cheeks before he looked away. Ryou however just chuckled and nodded a bit before he began to gather his own things.

"Indeed. I hope that this experience will be everything you like and more."

"I bet it will. I, uh...I'll head home I guess and see you on Wednesday night."

Ryou chuckled again and nodded at the other, a silent dismissive as Bakura escaped with what little bit of his pride remained.

* * *

"'I'm looking forward to this? _I bet it will_?' Why didn't I just shove my foot in my fucking mouth," he groaned to himself.

Despite the encounter he had had with Ryou a few days prior, his embarrassing encounter kept replaying over and over in his mind, especially at work. It was droning and rather distracting, but he found that calling himself an idiot seemed to help quell the rabid anxiety of it all for a short time.

As he wiped down the glass display cases that held the chess sets, Bakura sighed and continued to mentally call himself an idiot a few more times until the thoughts seemed to quiet. He was better, and calm, and-

"Why the hell do you keep sighing like some lovesick teenager?"

Bakura jumped and yelped at the sudden voice behind him and jumped up, his glare landing on the owner of the shop. The older man grinned and folded his arms in front of himself.

" _Are_ you lovesick? Why haven't I met her yet?"

"H-hey! I'm not-"

"Or him, I'm not one of those judgmental old timers," the owner said as Bakura scowled and grabbed the cleaning solution and rags to put them away. Any excuse not to look the other in the eye. How close he was...

"First of all, I'm not lovesick, and second of all, if I was in a relationship, I would not bring them here."

The old man paused a moment before letting out a booming laugh. Bakura's scowl only deepened until he was sure that it would leave permanent marks in his face.

"Why, Bakura! I'm hurt! And here I thought all us that worked here were like family! You telling me I shouldn't think of you as my own grandson?"

A snort met the words as Bakura leaned against the newly cleaned glass, rolling his eyes.

"If I was related to you, I sure as hell wouldn't be working here. God, you're awfully chatty today. What's the matter, don't have enough stock in back to keep you busy?"

That was the only reason the owner, Kazuo, was there that day. There was supposed to be some new card game launching and they had received a ton of cards and kits. What was the name of the thing? Something like War Monsters, or Duel Fiends?

Regardless of what it was called, it looked to be nothing but a stupid children's card game. But, those types of games were increasing in popularity and if Kazuo hadn't jumped on the bandwagon, they would have lost too many customers to their competitors at the Kame Game Shop.

Just thinking about the other game shop across town made the pale man scowl as too many memories flitted through his mind of encounters with the shop owner and his grandson. The owner of the Kame Game shop and Kazuo had been rivals for years, yet the grandson of the other man, the spiky haired teen…Every time he saw Bakura he tried to wave and make friends.

What an idiot. They were a strange duo, the grandson too friendly for his own good.

However, the ebb and flow of gamer business had shifted between the two shops over the years, the only reason both had managed to survive against the other.

"I needed to take a break from sorting those damned card packs. I really hope that the fad dies out and I never have to order more of these blasted cards."

"Somehow I doubt that. Everywhere I go, I hear idiots going on and on about children's card games. It'll probably end up spawning a million spin offs and bits of merchandise, as well as a few different animated series, knowing how these things happen," Bakura joked with a grin. Kazuo gave the pale man a mock shudder and shook his head.

"God, I hope not. It'll be like the thing that never dies."

Kazuo sighed for a moment before shaking his head and wiping at his brow before he continued his train of thought.

"I guess I've had break enough, and torturing you is always a nice way to spend any time," he said with a grin before he shrugged and headed towards the backroom, pausing before saying one last thing.

"Once we're closed up tonight, and the till is counted down, you can head home. You don't have to stay here and help me with shipment. Whatever's got you distracted can have your undivided attentions."

Bakura looked at the old man with surprise, even as the old face crinkled into a rare smile.

"You work too hard, kid. You're young; enjoy life, go do something for yourself," he said before he slid into the backroom with a wink.

Bakura stared after the man for a few moments before he chuckled and looked around the shop. Kaz was an idiot sometimes, an old owner who didn't want to listen to anyone. But…he could be likable at times. Even Kaz had those rare moments that made him appear human.

As the night dwindled down, Bakura's thoughts managed to finally drift away from his idiocy at the consultation and more towards anticipation once again over what was finally going to be happening in a few short days. After meeting Ryou, Bakura now had a face to paint onto his fantasies. That low voice purring in his ear, biting the shell of it as he told Bakura just how he was going to fuck him. Cuffs biting into his hands, twisted behind his back. Blind and gagged as that first finger pressed into him, stretching him. And then finally, being fucked hard enough that he could feel bruises forming, a hand in his long hair like reins as he was ridden-

"Hey kid, it's closing time! C'mon now, let your daydreaming rest," Kaz called from the backroom. The voice shook Bakura out of his fantasy with a blush creeping up his neck. His pants felt far too tight and he mentally scolded himself for letting his thoughts get so carried away.

"Y-yeah, I got it, old man," he grumbled, moving around to lock the door and give himself an excuse to try and calm his thoughts.

Any wait was too long at this point, and he had to hope that the anticipation was going to be worth every little bit…

* * *

Once again, Bakura found himself waiting outside the agency once again, but this time, he hesitated for only a moment before he made his way into the building. Over two weeks he had been waiting and now it was finally time.

Nervous excitement bubbled within him and he felt heat rolling up and down his spine. Every step towards the building caused the excitement to build so that by the time he entered the building, he felt like his spirit jumped around inside his body.

A different woman sat at the desk when he entered this time, though she seemed just as severe and no-nonsense as the other had been.

He walked up to the desk, setting his hands flat on the surface as he spoke.

"Hello, my name is Bakura Touzoku, and I have an appointment tonight at 7."

She, unlike the other woman, looked up at his words before checking the schedule that laid on her desk. After a few moments of searching the small print, she nodded and looked at him once again with a firm nod.

"Yes sir, you can wait and we will send you back when it is time," she said. Bakura nodded and took the seat he had the week prior. Every few minutes, he checked the clock on his phone, scowling as seven ticked past. His patience was short and he couldn't wait anymore. He gave it five minutes before scowling and looking to the woman. How long was he supposed to wait-

There was a sound that chimed from behind the desk and Bakura's agitation melted away. That had to mean…

"He's ready for you now, Mr. Touzoku. You may head back to Room 7, down the hall."

He nodded and stood, heading down the hall as the anticipation rose in him like a tidal wave. He was here, finally…

His steps echoed around him as he headed down the hall, stopping before the correct door. What awaited him behind the dark wood? What would his new Dominant do to him?

Bakura paused outside of the room, heart hammering hard enough to feel like it would burst ouf of his chest. He tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath before lifting his hand and knocking gently. There was a moment of silence before the familiar voice sounded, muffled through the door.

"You may enter."

Another deep breath made it's way through Bakura's lungs before he nodded and obey, swinging the door open and stepping inside to meet his fate.


End file.
